Life of Jun Miyake
by AnimePirate
Summary: Jun Miyake is a new Ninja in the Leaf Village. When she joins squad 7, things get weird and dangerous. AND does she get a boyfriend? JunXNeji JunxSasuke JunXLee yes lots of boys XD Rated T for future stuff and violence.
1. The New Kid

_**This is my first Naruto Fanfic, so it's not perfect. This was made randomly, so I didn't really have a plot, but might develop one soon! So please enjoy and R&R!!!**_

Ok, so it's my first day in the Leaf Village. I'm soooo nervous! I mean, what if the people here don't like me? Oops! I'm already off to a bad start! My name is Jun Miyake, and I transferred from the Sand Village. Well, actually, I travel a lot, and I decided that it's time that I settle with my Uncle here. My Uncle owns a flower shop that belonged to my aunt. But she had died a year ago, which is why I decided to live with him. I figured he needed company!

Well, since I am still a bit young, 15 years old, I still have to go to school. Although, school is basically a Ninja Academy. Weird, I never thought of becoming a Ninja. That would be pretty awesome!

(1 WEEK LATER)

"Bye, Uncle Kei! See you later!" I rushed out the door, the remaining crumbs of toast in my mouth. Uncle Kei waved back, "See you later!"

I knew that I wasn't late, but I like to be early, just so I am sure of things and I could settle down.

I opened the door to the room I was sent to. It looked like a regular classroom. Writing was on the board, there was a desk for the sensei, and there were tables and seats for the students. Hmm, maybe I could get used to this…

As I set my things up on the table, I heard voices of kids my age screaming down the hallway. "Ino, you pig! Sat away from my Sasuke!" then the other rang, "_Your_ Sasuke?! I believe that he is MINE! And I know that he likes _blondes,_ not _pinks!_"

I was sort of uncomfortable as they entered the room. The girl with pink hair noticed me first, and then punched the blond in the arm. "Ino, we have a new kid!"

The blond girl spun around, her hair whipping the other's face. "Oh! I'm sorry for the yelling!" She shoved the other girl and ran up to me, her arm extended and hand out for shaking. "My name is Ino Yamanaka; the pretty Ninja here!" her smile was wide and her white teeth glittered; obviously she cared for her beauty. I hesitated, "Um, my name is Jun Miyake. I'm new here," I bowed slightly.

Ino put her hands on her hips. "See, Sakura? She knows how to treat others!" She said. I had guessed that she was like the queen here. The other girl came up to me, more politely. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," She grinned at me, and I flashed one back at her, something I didn't do with Ino. I then started to hear more footsteps.

A kid with dark hair and eyes walked into the room. His hands were in his pockets which made him look tough and cool. The other kid had blonde hair and was a bit shorter than Mr. Cool. His orange outfit was bright and cheery, like him. He pointed at me, smiling, "Hey, that kid was never here before!" By the voice that he contained, I knew that he was none other than Naruto Uzamaki. And the other was Sasuke Uchiha. Wow, I never knew that I would get to know them.

Suddenly…the door burst open, and a deathly look cast upon their face, and stared right at me….

_**I know it's kinda weird but I had to rush a bit. Please R&R!!!**_


	2. Joining the Squad and Flirting begins

_**I do not own Naruto, for it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and not me. I only own my thoughts and this FF.**_

OK, maybe that was an exaggeration, but I'm telling you, they had a death look on their face! They stared right at me! His bushy eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were unhappy. "YOU!" He pointed accusingly to me.

"Wuh??" I stuttered. I jumped in my seat, afraid. Everybody else was quiet. Sasuke sighed. "Lee, let it go…whatever _it_ is," His hands remained in his pockets.

Lee stomped over to me, soaking wet. "You pushed me into the fountain this morning while running over here!"

I thought about what he had said, and only "Oops," came out. "I'm sorry, I was rushing," I blushed. He crossed his arms. Ino slapped him. "Lee! Is that how you treat a new student here?!"

The boy's eyebrows rose. His arms slumped by his sides. "Agh! I'm sorry, I didn't know," He apologized. I grinned. "It's alright,"

Naruto-kun ran up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "This is Jun-Chan!" How did he know my name? He noticed the look on my face. "I, uh, read about you…your uncle is Old man Kei, right?"

I didn't like for the fact that he called him old, but yes. "Yeah," The boy came up to me and bowed slightly. "My name is Rock Lee,"

LATER

Once the room was more filled, more people came up to me and said hello. But this one boy caught my eye. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. His light eyes were focused, and his hair was neatly done. He sat next to a girl who had the same eyes, and short dark hair. She was obviously shy. I found out that his name was Neji Hyuuga. And that the girl next to him was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Alright everyone, the reason we are in here is because we have a new member," Iruka-Sensei said. He leveled his hand towards me. "This is Jun Miyake, she is a traveler, and is staying with her Uncle Kei in the flower shop." Iruka-Sensei grabbed a few papers and handed them off to me. "You will join Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in Squad 7. They will introduce you to Kakashi-Sensei, your teacher."

I didn't know that I would be with Sasuke. I figured that he would be with some one like Ino or Neji. But I guess these guys I'm with have something special in them, huh.

A few days later, I was told to meet the Squad at a clearing near the woods near the gates. I kicked the dirt, making it fly in the wind. "Jun-chan!" I heard Sakura call. She was running towards me with Naruto running beside her. Sasuke just dragged along. "Hi," I waved. Sakura was so happy. "I'm so glad I'm not the only girl! Now we can talk and have girl time!" I scratched the back of my head and giggled. Naruto fumed. "She doesn't want girl time! She wants to hang out with me! LET'S GET RAMEN LATER!" He shouted. I just stood there confusedly. I didn't expect it, but Sasuke laughed at them. "C'mon, you honestly think that she will do _any_ of these things with you? Please, she would rather hang out with some quiet, show-off boy than with you two," He stated.

Sakura and Naruto stood there appalled. I leaned sideways to glimpse at Sasuke. "You mean like you?" I asked smartly. Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open. Then he quickly shut it, and smirked. "Yeah, something like that,"

I took that as a yes.

"Well, aren't we lucky? A new Ninja-in-training. Well, well. Just good for me. I heard so much about you, Jun Miyake,"

I turned to see a tall figure with awesome hair standing behind me. His hair was gray, but he was young. Just nature, I guess. "You must be Kakashi-Sensei," I asked. The figure laughed. "You guessed right. Now, let's begin."

_**I'm excited about writing this! Yeah, so please R&R, or no cookies for you! AND YOU! AND YOU! XD**_


	3. Oh, we're still so young, desperate,

_**OK, nothing here in this FF is mine except the FF and Jun Miyake. I own my thoughts and dreams, and Masashi Kishimoto owns his. **_

I didn't know what to expect; Difficulty or Easiness. I was sort of shy around Sasuke-kun. I mean, he is so cool. And I'm just regular Jun Miyake. Nothing is special about that.

So when Kakashi-Sensei asked me to do a back flip, I have no clue why, I just did it. Except I went over it and landed with _oomph!_ This made the rest laugh. I giggled along. "Kakashi-sensei, why did you want me to do that?" I questioned. He shrugged. "I wanted to see how flexible you were. I need to know your standards and your abilities before I can judge you. That and I need to know what rank missions I can give you," He explained. "Oh," was all I had said. Sounded good enough for me.

Since it was a long day, I dragged my feet to my Uncle's shop. Behind his shop was his home. It was very nice, and always smelled of noodles. "Hey, Jun-chan," I heard a familiar voice ring out. I turned to see Sasuke-kun walking slowly towards me. I blushed and waved. Once he caught up with me, I started to pick up my feet and walk faster, testing him. His grinned wryly, and started matching my pace. I suddenly realized that I was now running as fast as I could. Sasuke-kun was quick. Our feet made the dirt fly, and it seemed more like gliding then running.

We finally reached Uncle's shop front. Sasuke-kun put his hands back in his pockets, resuming to Mr. Cool again. "So, this is where you now live, eh?" He smirked his casual smirk. This time I didn't return a shy smile. It was flirtier. "Yeah," I responded. He picked up my tone and smiled.

Right at the right moment (not really, I was being sarcastic, people,) Uncle Kei opened the door. "Oh, Jun, you're home," He then saw Sasuke-kun standing beside me. "Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to see you," Uncle Kei greeted. "Likewise," Sasuke-kun replied kindly. Sasuke-kun turned back to me, "I better get going. See you tomorrow, then." He said. And without a word, he left. "Bye!" I called.

I walked into the house with a grin planted on my face. Uncle Kei looked back at me. "Um-mmmm, I know what's going on," He said smartly. I placed my hands on my hips. "What would that be?"

Uncle Kei set on explaining how he and Aunt Utada first met, and how she had the same look on her face as I had earlier. "I know what girls are like. It's OK to like a boy. Sasuke Uchiha is a nice boy indeed. Though…" Uncle Kei paused. He obviously knew something that I didn't know.

"What?" I asked eagerly. He sighed. And it wasn't a good sign. "The Uchiha clan is powerful. The whole clan was murdered by a former Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha, his name is. And he is Sasuke's brother," he said. I nodded in belief. This was surprising. "And Sasuke was the only Uchiha left. Besides his brother, who is now apart of the Akatsuki." He finished. I just hoped that Sasuke-kun wouldn't turn out to be a bad seed due to the acts of his brother.

Oh, my God. The next day was so funny. Naruto-kun had slurped up a bowl of ramen. And then he laughed so hard that the ramen came out of his nose! Then Sakura-chan saw, and slapped him across the face. That interrupted my drinking of milk, and made _that_ come out of my nose. The Sasuke-kun pulled Sakura-chan away from Naruto because she was close to ripping his eyes out. The Sakura-chan was trying to get away from Sasuke-kun, but she wasn't strong enough, so she kicked the back of his knees. He then fell to the ground, and Naruto-kun had another laughing fest, and then he laughed so hard that he fell to the ground on top of Sasuke-kun! It was a breath-stealing day…

I passed by the fountain where I had accidentally pushed Rock Lee. I examined it. The water looked fresh and clear. I could see my reflection. Right next to my reflection was another's. I squinted and tried to make out who it was. I gasped in shock.

"Neji-kun!" I screamed. Then I stopped myself from saying more. He just stood there with a stoic look. "So, you are new here, is that correct?" he asked. I nodded. He grunted in acknowledgment. "That was a rhetorical question," he stated.

I felt so stupid. But why was I always feeling this way around him and Sasuke-kun? And Rock Lee? Neji-kun handed me a necklace. I was shocked. It was beautiful. It had a metal chain with a circled gem on it. "My cousin, Hinata, wanted me to give this to you," he explained. My hands fell limply to my sides. And I thought it was a gift from _him_. But I still accepted it.

"How nice. Tell her I said thank you," I replied. I put it around my neck. It snaked around me and fell softly against my neck.

"Jun, I need you to help me move these flowers," Uncle Kei said. I grabbed two pots of flowers and moved them to a different table. The store door opened, and Ino-chan stepped in. "I thought I could just check out the place," she said. She gazed around the room. "You like flowers, huh?" I asked. She grinned. "Yup," She stopped at a white flower. "White roses are so nice in the springtime. Don't you agree?" she questioned me. I nodded and smiled. I knew some things about flowers; here and there.

The door opened again, and Sasuke-kun walked through. I thought that this was an odd place to find him. Ino-chan squealed and hugged him. He pulled her off, and she stomped away and out of the store. She thinks she can have anybody…

Sasuke-kun smiled at me. "Thought I could stop by, see how everything is doing." He explained. I folded my arms across my chest. "Thanks," I grinned small. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. "I have something to show you," he said.

I told my Uncle that I was stepping out, and went with Sasuke-kun.

He had led me to the woods. But why would he take me here? I just stood in a circle surrounded by big oaks. "Sasuke-kun?" I said. I turned around to see a bunch of people smiling at me. "Ummm," I was speechless. Which I didn't know if that was good or bad. Sakura-chan then just yelled, "We are sooo glad to have you be a part of our village!" I then smiled. "Thank you,"

But somebody parted the crowd. He was tall, and was very creepy. Everybody just held their smiles. "Well, if this isn't Jun Miyake." I heard of this dude before. I was scared out of mind; Orochimaru.

_**Random ending, but you will see what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! R&R**_


End file.
